Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the use of recommendation systems to provide users with suggestions or recommendations for content (e.g., websites, documents, items, songs, video, etc.). For example, a search engine may provide content to users by allowing the user to search for content based on, for instance, a selected category. As such, the user is only presented with information relevant to the selected category, limiting the amount of information that a user has to review. However, because the selected category may be overbroad, the amount of information (e.g., links, content summaries, etc.) offered to the user may still be overwhelming. Moreover, much of the recommended content provided by such a category-based system may not be of interest to the user.